1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holding device, and in particular, a form or document holding device which in a simple and efficient manner enables a stack of forms positioned within the device to be maintained so that each form in the stack can be easily removed while allowing information on the first form in the stack to be easily viewable by an observer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Receptacle devices for holding or storing various items, such as papers, forms, documents or other similar types of material have been available in the prior art for many years. For example, many of such holding devices have been used, for retail display purposes whereby various documents or forms placed in the holder can be removed and utilized when desired. One of the problems with these prior art devices is that documents or forms which are of an extra long length tend to fold or bend over when placed in a typical holding device, thus creating an unaesthetic appearance and more importantly preventing information printed on the form from being seen by an observer. Even if the forms are smaller sized and do not tend to bend over the front portion of the device, as the stack is being depleted the forms tend to spread apart in the holding device, again making the display aesthetically unappealing and also preventing information on the forms from being seen by an observer.
What is therefore desired is to provide a holding device which is simple and relatively inexpensive, but which allows a stack of forms being held in the device to be maintained under a compressive force such that the forms are prevented from bending over, and more importantly, enables the information on at least one surface of the forms to be viewed as the stack is being depleted.